The Great Galactic War
by Veradun
Summary: The Sith Empire has declared a war on the Jedi which has been known as the Great Galactic War. What if Darth Malgus was the Emperor? Would the Empire succeed in destroying the Jedi Order or just fall faster?
1. The Taking of Korriban

**Notice: What if Malgus was the Emperor from the beginning? Many people ask this question, would the Sith have risen higher or lower? The answer is higher due to Malgus's hatred and due to him not cowering in his throne room all the time, he would've been a much better Emperor. The current Emperor who's identity is unknown to most cowers in his throne room daily, while the Dark Council makes the decisions instead which shows not a dictatorship but a sort of representative government. There will be many different historic timelines changed during the Great Galactic War due to a new Emperor in the Sith Empire's midst. It would also Malgus and Satele's rivalry due to the Sith Emperor against the Jedi Grandmaster. Also this story will not have the same chat as the mini-clips of SWTOR have, it would annoy some to hear the same chat over and over again.**

The Taking of Korriban:

Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach, a Zabrak, was walking through the station with his Padawan, Satele Shan, they did not expect that particular time would change the galaxy. They had captured a smuggler carrying Sith Artifacts. As Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach and his Padawan walked through the station, Satele Shan felt a disturbance in the Force which had frightened her.

Satil put her hand on her forehead to soothe her thoughts and look deeper in the Force but she couldn't and her head felt a searing pain. Her master noticed this and then came up to Satil while the troopers still held the smuggler in chains.

"Satil, what is it?" said her master since he felt that his Padawan was frightened.

"Master, I sense a great darkness in the Force, a great disturbance." said Satele, as she put a hand on her forehead to soothe her thoughts.

Then her master was about to reply until he felt the disturbance as well, he looked out of the window and so did Satele. Finally a whole fleet of ships appeared right next to the outpost, the Star Destroyer's releasing TIE Fighters.

The smuggler saw his chance of freedom, he knew the Sith Empire would probably frighten the Jedi and force them to flee but they had no ship, so he took his chance of freedom.

"Well, guess who has the fastest ship in the sector?" said the smuggler, with a grin.

Jedi Master Kao Cen Darack finally saw he the smuggler was the only way all of the Republic's troops could evacuate the outpost in case the Sith Empire took over.

The Jedi Master said to the troops "Go defend the base, let the smuggler go free."

Then the Jedi Master said to his Padawan "With me Satele, we must defend the station."

The Jedi Master and his Padawan ran out of the hallway and into the battlefield, the smuggler following since he assumed they also needed him to start up the ship and also assumed they were going towards the shipyards. As they ran out, the smuggler identified a bomb right near the troopers.

"Look out!" said the smuggler, but it was already too late, the bomb imploded and the 4 troopers fell to the ground, dead.

The smuggler than got out his two blasters, shooting 2 droids of the Sith Empire that were a threat to his escape. Another clone trooper had been helping him escape by covering his back, shooting at the droids and men that threatened him and himself. The clone trooper took a few more shots and closed the hatch as he and the smuggler ran out of the outpost and into the shipyards. The smuggler than spotted his ship and when the Jedi Master saw what he was looking at, he was a little depressed.

The Jedi Master replied to the sight"That wreck is your ship?"

"It is the fastest ship in the sector, its a redshifter!" replied the smuggler, still fond of his ship no matter how many insults was said about it.

The Jedi Master hoped he was right and was about to get on board with his Padawan until he saw a nearby Fury-class Imperial Interceptor dock onto the shipyards, not knowing the upcoming Emperor of the Sith Empire was in that freighter. As the door of the ship opened, a Sith Master and his apprentice, who was Veradun{Malgus} and the Sith Master unsheathed his double bladed lightsaber as his apprentice sheathed his lightsaber, it seems Veradun enrolled to become a Sith Warrior/Juggernaut and his master had enrolled to become a Sith Assassin, then the Jedi Master unsheathed his lightsaber as his apprentice unsheathed her double bladed lightsaber, they all then started combat. Vindican engaged the Jedi Master in combat while Veradun engaged Satele. Veradun easily defeated the apprentice at first until Darach threw his saber to deflect the killing blow on his Padawan, which gave the Padawan time to recover and attack Veradun again once more. Then Vindicus sent a blast of lightening at Satele in response but Darach used the force on Vindicus to prevent him from harming his Padawan. Although the force lightening instead moved toward the freighter instead, at least causing some damage. Then the clone trooper who defended the smuggler before who was defending the ship shot a rocket at Vindicus which he easily deflected but the Jedi Master took the time to tell Satele to retreat to the ship.

The Jedi Master than took Satele's double bladed lightsaber as well and fought with both his and Satele's weapon, engaging Veradun and Vindicus both at the same time, he was a battlemaster so he had some experience, as he was fighting, he finally was able to do a slash on Vindicus's face, revealing his Sith Pureblood face, and then stabbed Vindicus straight through the chest. As Vindicus fell, Veradun summoned Vindicus's double bladed lightsaber towards his hand and at a far away distance, the Jedi Master force pushed large pieces of metal and scraps from torn ships at Veradun, Veradun slashed his saber and cut all of them in half, not taking any damage until he force jumped an attack on the Jedi Master, cutting through a engine which exploded, giving him an advantage to sneak attack on the Jedi Master, as he battered down the Jedi Master with his two sabers, he finally ended the duel by cutting the Jedi Master down.

A Sith apprentice had defeated a Jedi Master, any Sith would recieve praise from his fellow Sith for doing such a notable kill, but he had gotten a new rivalry, now the Jedi Master's padawan would most likely want revenge for his master, even though it is not the Jedi way. As the Sith apprentice moved towards Vindicus's supposedly dead body, he found his master was still alive. He then mocked Vindicus of his failure to defeat the Jedi Master with his final words to his master.

"Welcome home, Malgus." said Veradun to himself, the final words his master heard.

Then Malgus beheaded his master, feeling no regret on doing so. Then Malgus saw the vision where the Republic was in ruins, and Malgus believed he was the one to destroy the Republic.


	2. The New Emperor

**Notice: I forgot to mention before this, Malgus freed the slave Eleena Daru, but has not been on any adventures with her so far as that we know of, I may make a short story on Malgus and Eleena's first adventure. In the next chapter, everything will have changed from what we know of now of Malgus.**

Overthrowing the Emperor:

Malgus had quickly gone up in ranks, he had become a Sith Lord and then earned the title of Darth, his new name becoming Darth Malgus. Malgus knew his power could not end here, he needed more to complete his goal of destroying the Republic.

He once told Eleena Daru something while in his bunker on his ship.

"The Sith Empire is failing, due to the Emperor's cowardice, we shall never rise if he sits on his throne all the time, he fears death and wants everybody else to destroy each other while the coward stands in the wake of things.."

After that, he decided on something, he shall overthrow the Emperor and take his rightful place as Emperor. He was the only man suitable enough for the job. He knew the only way he could get the throne was challenging the Emperor to a Kaggath.

Malgus had arrived on Kaas City after retaking Dromund Kalakar, he had to report to the Emperor on his status and his next mission. As he walked through Kaas City, he knew he was walking through his new Empire, all these citizens would pay harness to him soon enough. As he started walking to the throne room, he started watching the Emperor on his throne, knowing Malgus himself would be sitting on that throne in just several minutes.

Malgus had arrived to the throne room, the Emperor spoke in a raspy voice"Kneel..".

Malgus had not kneeled, instead he shouted"Emperor, I challenge you, to a one on one Kaggath, whoever wins shall take the rightful place as ruler of the Sith Empire!"

The Emperor then laughed and replied" I will gladly accept your Kaggath, and see you in pain and chains for the rest of eternity!"

The Emperor then released a blast of Force lightening to push Malgus into the wall, Malgus then retaliated with a force blast of lightning which was more powerful, he was fighting for his Empire, and he would not fail. As the two blasts of Force lightening intertwined, Malgus's blast of Force lightening had passed through the Emperor's, making it disappear as the blast of Force lightening had hit the Emperor, he continued torturing the Emperor, but he would not submit.

Malgus thought" Why won't this blasted Emperor give up..?".

As he thought that, his concentration on his Force lightening lost control, because Malgus's expertise wasn't in Sorcery, it was in Close Range combat. Finally, Malgus unsheathed his glowing red lightsaber, which he believed would soon cleanse the blood of the Emperor, he ran towards the Emperor in a Force Jump, as the Emperor unsheathed his lightsaber, he sent columns of fire at Malgus, each of them doing no damage, his intense hatred prevented him from feeling any pain, he finally attacked the Emperor, trying to corner him against the wall.

3 Dark Councilor's had been going to the Throne Room to ask the Emperor a question on politic's, but instead of seeing the Emperor on his throne, they saw him battling Malgus, rushing to the Emperor's aid. As Malgus did slash after slash at the Emperor, he saw the 3 Dark Councilor's sprinting toward him, two with glowing red lightsabers, one with a yellow double bladed lightsaber. Malgus started force choking all three as he fought the Emperor and finally choked them to death. As the Emperor saw his power, he started feeling that he could not win.

Finally, Malgus did 2 slashes at the Emperor's lightsaber while the Emperor was still amazed by Malgus's power and stabbed him straight through the chest, into his heart.

The Emperor's eyes had turned from dark red to a whitish orange. He then removed his living life force and made it into 3 images of the Emperor, which could die as well as kill. Malgus started combat with the 3 Emperor's amazed at the Emperor's power, he finally force choked all 3, making them beg for mercy, then he force pushed them onto the ground, knocking out two of the teeth on the first Emperor, finally beheading that Emperor and using Juyo on the second Emperor while the 3rd Emperor started standing, but as he started standing, Malgus swung around and beheaded him.

Malgus then breathed heavily, it was his hardest battle yet, but he had defeated the Emperor, one many could not do. The 3 images of the Emperor formed into the one dead body of the Emperor, on the floor. Then Malgus went to his new throne, sat on it, enjoying every second of it. Then he saw 9 Dark Councilors come in, surprised at the sight of the new Emperor, Emperor Malgus. As they saw the dead Emperor on the floor, with the 3 Dark Councilors, they yelled"Betrayer!"

Malgus replied" It is not I who is the betrayer, at least history will not see it that way, the Royal Guard's are witnesses, it was a Kaggath. And as you can see, I won, only the strong can take the throne, and the Emperor made himself a weak vision, making him a weak minded fool, I have helped the Empire, and I intend to help it more."

The Royal Guard on his left nodded at his words, since the Royal Guard's were forbidden to speak unless the Emperor allows it.

Then the new Emperor said" Now, we shall take Alderaan, I shall decide on the new 3 Dark Councilor's. We must gather a army of imperial troops and Sith to fight to claim Alderaan. I shall be accompanying them. Unlike, your old Emperor.."

**Malgus is the new Emperor, the Empire has just recieved news, shall Malgus see rebellions or see the happy faces of the citizens, now Malgus knows the Republic and the Jedi Order will fall beneath him, is this true or shall the Republic not fall?**


	3. The Battle for Alderaan: Part 1

**Note: Malgus is now the new Emperor, I suggest reading the content before this chapter before moving ahead, you will not understand anything if you read this chapter randomly.**

The Battle for Alderaan: Part 1:

As the Republic fleet were at a position far away from Alderaan, a planet in the Core Worlds, Malgus finally took the chance to strike at Alderaan. He commanded his forces to dock at Alderaan and start the attack. As the ships docked onto Alderaan, Malgus knew now that he was Emperor, the men would follow his command without any precautions, he ordered attacks onto the first city.

The battle ended quickly with the Sith conquering the first city of Alderaan, 6 more cities were left to conquer. He finally took a chance to make this conquest go quicker and divided the Imperial troopers and Sith into platoons to attack each city themselves. Of course, Malgus's platoon had the most trouble. The second platoon had fallen at the hands of a few members of the Havoc Squad, which was a squad loyal to the Republic and its special forces. For a view of Alderaan, Malgus had a force vision to look higher into the atmosphere to gaze at the whole planet, he saw what he wished, everything burning, no living man was behind each platoon, as they marched through the battlefield. Lord Baras, one of the new Dark Councilmen chosen by Malgus was leading one of the platoons which was doing better than the other platoons. He had taken one of the cities already and was rushing to the aid of the fourth city and was closing nearby. Malgus had already taken over 2 of the cities, the conquests had only a few more hours to last. 5 cities had been conquered, Alderaan had turned into a civil war ground in already 14 weeks.

Finally, Malgus ceased his force vision and had started marching forward to the sixth city. he had already marched more than 4/5 of the way. As he marched with his platoon, the Havoc Squad was already preparing an attack, on a small grass hill, they were preparing an attack, loading ammo. Finally, Commander Jace Malcom, leader of the Havoc Squad, jumped down and yelled" For the Republic!".

Then a bloody battle began, all the Sith were destroying the Havoc Squad but losing droids and men. The commander shot 3 rockets at Malgus, whilst he dodged 2, the 3rd one hit him on the side, damaging his armor and his face, but he felt no pain, he then started force choking the commander, and force pushed him against a cliff and continued battling whilst the commander was knocked out.

The commander could not hear or see until he noticed 2 Sith were carrying him by the arms, he was unarmed, he knew he had no chance to get out. He watched his fellow troopers fall beneath Malgus's saber. Malgus smiled and laughed as he killed a trooper easily without feeling any regret, only happiness. Then he ordered a Sith to behead the commander. The Sith then withdrew his saber and beheaded the commander, quickly. The commander had fallen, and the Havoc Squad had no commander, but they fought on.

Finally, Satele Shan, Malgus's rival, had jumped and appeared out of nowhere, she was a protector of the sixth city. Malgus quickly turned to her and smiled, he knew the young Jedi Knight would want to kill him and he would gladly retaliate. Then he and Satele engaged in combat, the battle had ended quickly, with Malgus slicing Satele's double bladed saber right at the beginning of the duel and stabbed her in the shoulder, Satele fell to the ground, pretending to be dead.

Malgus had assumed he had defeated his rival, and walked away, realizing the whole Havoc Squad was destroyed, and then they continued marching on the sixth city, taking it while Lord Baras and his platoon took over the seventh city. The Sith Empire had taken over Alderaan.

**Note: Hope you all enjoyed this, I shall make the second part in a day or so. As you can see, much has changed. The Sith Empire is rising, but shall it fall later or shall it continue rising?**


	4. The Battle for Alderaan: Part 2

**Note: Alderaan has been taken over by the Sith Empire, but a rebellion is rising, and it will stop at nothing to take back Alderaan.. And I have just recently looked at the first chapter and it so happens the second chapter comes right after the first chapter, it will not let me change that particular chapter however I will aim my goals to fix this particular problem.**

The Battle for Alderaan: Part 2:

As Malgus traveled around the 7 cities to make sure all the citizens would become loyal, he knew this planet was the first of his new Empire. He had conquered Alderaan in 15 weeks and 3 days, while the Empire had been trying for years and have failed on doing so. Although Malgus had received news from his intelligence wandering Alderaan that a new city had been formed, ready to rebel and take over Alderaan once more.

The man who informed him was a man with dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes and eyebrows, and a pointy nose, with a face that looked as if he was a small infant. Malgus identified the man as Herming Oxford, a member of the Imperial Intelligence.

Malgus replied "Heh, let them rebel, they will fall easily, no matter how many citizens they have, they cannot stand the full force of the Sith Empire."

Herming Oxford replied in a quick manner so he could not anger the Emperor if he said foul words "Yes indeed my lord, but their armies are very big, lots of people do not want to be under the Sith Empire's control, and I don't blame them."

Malgus replied with a blast of lightening, torturing Oxford, torturing him to death and replied while torturing "If you don't blame them, then why don't you become freed of our so called 'menace' that you speak of!"

Malgus force pushed him into his lightsaber, making his eyes turn from dark brown to white.

Malgus withdrew his saber and sheathed it once again, thinking of the man as 'used up' and his uses were no longer needed in his opinion.

Malgus then commanded an army to push forward on the rebel city and gave them the coordinates of the city as well, Malgus himself, leading a whole platoon, marched onto the rebel city, now named Jarfas.

**Inside the city walls of Jarfas...**

Karkas Demring, a Jedi Master, with his padawan, Torrin Orlof, a Twi'lek, awaiting initiation to become a Jedi Knight, had started the rebellion, bring forth many men and women who wished to take back Alderaan.

Karkas was a Zabrak, with a brown face, yellow eyes with a thick but short nose, with Jedi Master clothing with two lightsabers on the sides of his belt, he had been apprenticed to Goran Markas, a Jedi Council member who had died in the battle for Dromund Kalakar, a notable kill by Malgus himself, Karkas did not want revenge, for he had not known of Malgus's intentions on any battles. His padawan, Torrin had been apprenticed a week ago, hoping to achieve the standards of a Jedi Master one day, he had known he would not become a Jedi Council member, so he was trying his best to become a Jedi Master and was doing well as a Jedi, following the code better than other initiates.

Jedi Knight Satele Shan had been moved to Jarfas for healing of her wounds, she had been gravely injured, and had suffered the loss of the Commander of the Havoc Squad, a friend of hers in many battles. She had been grieved of the loss and even more grieved that the Jedi Council would not like to hear of the loss of Havoc Squad, for it was a very competitive squad in all of the squads of the Republic, noted as one of the best, the loss of the squad would prove very bad for the Republic indeed.

Now that Satele was healed, she spoke to Jedi Master Karkas. Jedi Master Karkas had been one of her favorite masters in the Republic, one who followed the Code well.

Jedi Master Karkas said "Greetings Satele, how goes your wounds? I suppose you are fit for battle for battle should come soon, I know the Sith Empire will not cease their attacks on any rebellion on Alderaan, they have battled for Alderaan and I doubt their intentions were on giving it up in a minute. They will attack, and they will attack with a strong force, or they will attack with a weak force, thinking our forces our weak."

Jedi Knight Satele answered in a wary voice "I have battled Veradun, their new Emperor, 15 years ago on Korriban, he is a strong Sith warrior, if he can beat the Emperor of the Sith, he probably is a power hungry man to challenge his own Emperor, he will most likely attack if I know my rival."

Satele did not know of Veradun's new name, Malgus, which caused her to call Malgus Veradun.

A Republic trooper sprinted toward Satele and yelled "The Sith Empire has come! We need to form a defensive!"

Satele then quickly sprinted towards the gate, awaiting the Sith Empire and their Emperor.

**On the battlefield..**

Malgus had started the siege on Jarfas. He knew the rebellion must fall before the Sith Empire fully takes Alderaan or another civil war would happen. He told the Imperial troops to divide into squadrons and destroy Jarfas from 3 directions. As they started the siege, Malgus knew that even if 2 Jedi were defending Jarfas, they would still destroy Jarfas. Malgus then formed a small plan, he had no need of a small city like Jarfas, so he decided to destroy it.

Malgus used his com-link and spoke to Moff Harkan "Moff Harkan, we need your fleet at these coordinates, shoot down the city, make it burn."

Then Malgus spotted Jarfas, it seemed more like a fortress than a city, he then charged the attack. He was confused when he saw his rival across the battlefield, he had thought he had killed her.

Finally, Malgus thought he should finish the job but then the Jedi Master Karkas and his padawan Torrin came into view, he knew he could not fight them all on his own, even with his troops.

2 Jedi he could deal with, 3 Jedi was a risky option.

He only had Imperial troops with him, he didn't bring the other Sith. Although he knew he had to destroy them in order to take over Alderaan

He then force jumped at Karkas, Karkas dodging the attack, withdrawing his saber, tried to stab Malgus in the chest, Malgus deflected the attack and force jumped backwards, attacking the Padawan, dealing many blows to Torrin's saber, until Satele attacked from behind, whilst Malgus blocked both attacks, and did a killing blow on Karkas.

The padawan yelled out "Master!" The padawan was filled with rage and charged at the Sith Emperor.

Malgus dodged the attack, and did a kick at the padawan, knocking Torrin off balance and then force pushed him into the wall, as he was about to do the killing blow to the defenseless padawan, Satele tripped Malgus from behind and drew her saber down towards Malgus's chest.

Malgus dodged the attack and rolled to the left, kicking Satele in the face and regaining his balance. When Malgus had began force choking Satele, Torrin stabbed his lightsaber into Malgus's shoulder, injuring him gravely, but Malgus felt no pain, instead he used Juyo on the padawan and stabbed him with two blows on the chest, killing him instantly. Malgus then force jumped backwards and attacked Satele.

Satele and him dueled constantly on the battlefield, their eyes never stopped looking at each other, Malgus only stopped looking when he cut down 2 troopers as he was battling Satele. Malgus ended the duel by a quick cut at her injured shoulder, she screamed and fell, writhing, as Malgus was about to do the final blow, Satele pretended she died. She stopped breathing for about 20 seconds to prove her point and did a small breather and stopped again for 15 seconds and when Malgus assumed his foe had died, she got back up and fled with her Republic force.

The Sith Empire had finally taken over Alderaan.

Malgus told half of the forces to retreat, the other half guards Alderaan. As Malgus went on his ship, he knew he had done something extraordinary, he had done something no other Sith Emperor has done before.

**Note: Alderaan has fallen into the Sith Empire's grasp. Does this mean in the Galactic Empire's years of ruling of the galaxy, they will not destroy Alderaan? I have decided to continue this series all the way to the end of the galaxy, this spin-off shall be very long, I shall dedicate much to it.**


End file.
